Childish Adventure
by Captain HKA
Summary: Basically, the adventure of Stiles and Scott as they went through their pre-teen years making a lot of friends and get all of them into all kind of strange and maybe dangerous situations. Everyone's alive! Unless mentioned otherwise. Also posted in AO3. Chapter One: 14 Years Old: Derek I (The First Meeting)
**Head Notes: Hello everybody, I'm Cap! Thanks for giving this a chance, hope you liked it!**

 **Note: Everyone is around the same age unless mentioned otherwise.**

14 Years Old: Derek I (The First Meeting)

"Stiles." Scott said.

The other boy turned to his brown-eyed friend, "Yeah?"

"Why are you stalking the new student?" Scott asked.

They are hiding just behind the bushes of the park near their school, where apparently, the new student that just came to their school was sitting alone on a bench there. You see, Scott and Stiles' class just have a new student in it, and apparently, Stiles was following him, for whatever reason.

"Well, I think he looks sad, so I follow him to make sure he's okay, and no, it's not stalking." Stiles explained and denied that he's stalking the new student in any way.

"Do you even remember his name?" Scott asked lazily, even though the acussation was clear.

Stiles immediately moved to answer, but he didn't say anything for some time before he finally gave up and looked away.

Scott made a face, "You're unbelievable."

"In my defense, his name is hard to remember." Stiles tried to defend himself, and of course, Scott made an unimpressed face.

"You're an idiot. His name is as simple and plain as that milk that you drink everyday. It's-" Before Scott could finish his sentence, he stopped himself when he looked at the person right behind Stiles. Stiles seemed to be oblivious to the other presence right behind him.

"Oh hi, Derek." Scott greeted rather awkwardly, deciding that the best he could do was to make sure the other teen isn't pissed at them. The last thing he wanted was to make any kind of enemy, goddamit.

"That's it, his name is Derek!" Stiles said triumphanthly, before he realized something and said, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Scott nodded amusedly, "Yup."

"I heard you two, you know." Derek stated, crossing his arms, frowning.

Stiles turned around and put up a grin, "So, do you like us?"

"I'm this," Derek made a this small gesture, "close from throwing you to that pretty fountain there."

"You're okay." Derek added to Scott, who just shrugged.

"Uhh, is that good?" Stiles asked as innocently as he could, but of course Derek didn't buy it even for a second, "Nope."

"Don't follow me around." Derek glared at Stiles before turning around and walked away, "I appreciate the concern though..." He whispered quietly to himself, blushing slightly. Unfortunately for him, he's unaware that Scott is a werewolf and could hear him clearly.

After some time staring at Derek's retreating back, Stiles returned to Scott.

"I think I drove him away." Stiles pouted, kicking a stone away.

Scott smirked, "No, I don't think you did. Plus, you might get your chance to make it up real soon since apparently he's going to forget his bag on the bench."

Stiles looked at his friend weirdly before he realized that indeed, Derek walked away from the park without his bag, and said bag was perched on the park bench like a prize waiting for someone to claim it.

Scott walked to the bench, took the bag and shoved it to Stiles' hand, "Now, go get him."

"Why did you help me? I thought you're against my ideas." Stiles asked.

"Well, I figured out that I need someone to help making sure you won't kill yourself doing something stupid, and it's my own idea to make you go to Derek, so shush, go and get ourself a new friend." Scott said. Actually, Scott mostly want to have someone to talk with about his wolfy problems, since Stiles never were a really good listener to begin with, "Oh, and his last name is Hale, you might get some clue on his address if you ask around a little bit."

And with that, Stiles took off with one mission in mind: Befriend Derek Hale. Oh, and avoid any kind of kidnapping while doing so.

The next day, after school, Scott couldn't help but secretly smirk when one Derek Hale walked up to him and Stiles just outside the school gate.

"So, welcome to the club?" Scott said to the fellow werewolf, who seemed to have became aware that Scott is a werewolf also, probably thanks to Stiles.

"Well, since you insisted." Derek stated, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Stiles grinned, "Why don't you tell him what happened in your house yesterday, sourwolf?"

"Yeah, I don't do nickname." Derek waved off, trying to change the subject, and Stiles pouted.

Scott grinned triumphanthly, "See, I told you. Your nicknames sucks!"

"I hate you." Stiles glared at his best friend.

Meanwhile, Derek thanked the gods up above that he didn't have to tell Scott of what happened in his house when Stiles came over. It's something that should never be uttered anywhere, and when he said anywhere, he meant _anywhere_.

"But I think sourwolf has a nice ring to it, though." Scott added, which cause Derek to groan in misery. Scott was still pretty curious on what happened yesterday, since while he knew that Derek probably had a little bit of crush on Stiles (Scott isn't as dense as most thought, thank you), whatever happened probably was big enough that Derek was already willing to put up with Stiles and joined them willingly.

'Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna wait...'

"You know, I'm kinda curious on how you ended up sulking on a park bench yesterday." Scott asked.

Derek made a confused face, "Wait, why would you thought that I was sulking?"

Scott raised an eyebrow before it hits him, it's his friggin default expression!

"No wonder Stiles called you sourwolf..." Scott muttered, which earned a "Hey!" from Derek. At least things are going well...

 **And... cut! That's for now, I update kinda sporadically, but I'm sure that three days will be the longest between chapters wait.**

 **More of the packs are coming in the future eventually, one by one, and everyone will get their own arc! Mind you, there's no one big plot going on, as the main idea is going through their adventures as pre-teen and eventually become teens.**

 **Thank you for reading, your comments will be appreciated~**


End file.
